


I'm clumsy, my head's a mess...

by twisch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Alpha, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Scent Marking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisch/pseuds/twisch
Summary: “Valentine’s day is on Friday.”“I know…”“Do you have plans with anyone?”“No, Stiles. I don’t have any plans."“I was thinking… do you, maybe, want to do something with me?”“Sure. That sounds nice.” ---“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry Stiles. I forgot to tell you.”“Tell me what?”“Erica’s date bailed, and she had these reservations… if she doesn’t go she’ll have to pay for cancelling so late and she didn’t want to go alone.”“Erica’s date bailed? What a jerk. Okay so…”“I’m gonna go with her.”“…you’re gonna go with her?”---OR: The one where Stiles asks Derek on a Valentine's date and Derek just... doesn't get it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've stared at on my computer for quite a while. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it - on the one hand I like it. On the other I just... don't. It's difficult to explain.
> 
> Hopefully you get som enjoyment out of it though, because it's cute and fluffy at the end.
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from:  
> Wrabel - Ten feet tall
> 
> That is also the song I mostly listened to while writing this. It just... it fits.  
> Give it a listen here:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4SKQWpveIn658K5hM6XheW  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7PswYgcFkw
> 
> Hugs & kisses
> 
> Come hang with me on my sparkly new Twitter or Instagram (same handle on both) @TwischWrites  
> (because I don’t understand Tumblr.)

”Hey Derek…” Stiles said suddenly, eyes glued to the table between them. The pack movie night was over and everyone had fallen asleep in one position or another. Stiles and Derek were the only ones still awake, sitting at Derek’s kitchen table with a cup of tea each, just talking. They’d been quiet for a while though. Derek looked up from his mug.

“Yeah, Stiles?” he replied softly, watching the younger man rake a hand through his already messy hair, amber eyes sparkling in the bright kitchen lights as he glanced upwards.

“Valentine’s day is on Friday.” He stated, causing Derek to blink at him before one expressive eyebrow arched.

“I know…” Derek trailed off, waiting for the rest as he sipped his tea.

“Do you-“, Stiles cut himself off shortly, biting his lip as if contemplating how to phrase his question. “Do you have plans with anyone?” he finally managed to get out through half clenched teeth. The corner of Derek’s mouth lifted. Although Stiles had grown up and at 22 was more than halfway through college, Derek could still see part of the 16-year-old boy that he’d first met, years earlier.

“No, Stiles.” He said and put his cup down on the table, now empty. “I don’t have any plans. Do you?”

“N-no. No, I don’t.” Stiles played with the rim of the cup, not actually looking at Derek. After a few moments he glanced up from under long, dark lashes. “I was thinking… do you, maybe, want to do something with me?” Derek felt a smile pull at his lips and nodded slowly.

“Sure. That sounds nice.” Stiles looked a little surprised but it was soon overtaken by a genuine grin.

“Oh, uh… well, do you wanna go out or stay in?” he asked, picking up his cup to take a sip from it, although the tea must’ve already gone cold. Judging by the face he made, it had. Derek chuckled, contemplating the question.

“Maybe we should stay in, where it’s not so crowded… I mean, every place will be crammed.” Derek shrugged, getting up from the table to put his cup in the washer.

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe we can have dinner and watch movie?” Stiles agreed, and handed over his cup when Derek held out his hand for it.

“Mm. I can cook, if you want?” he said, running the water to rinse out both of the cups.

“Oh man, really?” Derek looked up from where he was bending down to put the cups in the washer and saw Stiles smile. He nodded in reply, and for a few moments the smile turned brighter. “Awesome, I love it when you cook.”

“And you’ll bring the movie?”

“Obviously.” Stiles smirked. “I learned the hard way that I can’t trust you with that.” He added and Derek rolled his eyes fondly.

“So, around 6 maybe?” he asked, straightening and turning around to look at Stiles.

“Sounds great.” Stiles smiled.

“Great.” Derek nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Maybe we should go to bed…” he said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Yeah, probably.” Stiles agreed, straightening from where he was slouching against the kitchen table. “Come on.” He got to his feet and turned towards the opening into the hallway. Derek followed him and together they made their way back into the living room to join the puppy pile that the others had created. They sank down on the mattress closest to the wall together, close to each other because of the lack of space. Scott’s hand shot out, grabbing onto Stiles arm as soon as they became still and Derek chuckled, his own hand landing so that it covered half of Scott’s but still kept contact with Stiles arm. A content rumble escaped from first Scott and then in reply from Derek.

“Good night, Der.” Stiles mumbled, sleep creeping up on him.

“Good night, Stiles.” Was the last thing he heard, whispered close to his neck, along with a warm breath that settled against him. And then he fell asleep.

\---

“Come on in!” Derek yelled through the door after Stiles knocked. The door swung open slowly and then Stiles stepped inside, a backpack slung over one shoulder and a paper bag in the opposite hand. He put his things down in the hallway, before walking to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway.

“Hey, Derek. I brought- what’s going on?” His eyebrows arched, seeing Derek rushing about the kitchen to put things in order – like he was interrupted in the middle of cooking. He was wearing a navy blue button up, folded at the sleeves and the top 3 buttons undone, black dress pants and dress shoes. The attire made Stiles happy that he’d forgone his usual plaid and put on a nice long-sleeved maroon Henley along with the pants Lydia told him made his ass even perkier, even though he wasn't as dressed up as Derek was.

“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry Stiles. I forgot to tell you.” Derek looked apologetic, as he wrapped the last bowl and put it in the fridge, although Stiles didn’t really understand why.

“Tell me what?” he asked, an eyebrow arching as he leaned against the doorframe, hands fidgeting in front of him. Derek didn’t look at him as he righted his outfit, picking up the keys that was on the counter.

“Erica’s date bailed, and she had these reservations… if she doesn’t go she’ll have to pay for cancelling so late and she didn’t want to go alone.” He said, passing Stiles to go into the hallway and pull a jacket out of the closet that was built into the wall next to the kitchen door.

“Erica’s date bailed? What a jerk. Okay so…” Stiles was confused about how that affected them and their evening, but it seemed that Derek was upset for Erica’s sake, something he could understand. It had taken them a while, but Derek had become a good alpha and he cared about his betas. He’d just needed a little bit of work.

“I’m gonna go with her.”

The silence in Stiles ears was deafening. He stared at Derek’s perfectly sculpted back, shrugging into his jacket. He blinked before he found his voice again.

“…you’re gonna go with her?” he said slowly, slightly uncomprehending.

“Yeah, but I figured we can just watch the movie tomorrow or something, right?” Derek said, looking briefly at him, before pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Stiles heart sank and his stomach settled into an uncomfortable knot.

“Right.” He said, forcing his voice to come out light and breezy. Derek looked up, frowning at him – Stiles should have known that Derek could read him better than that.

“Are you okay?” he asked carefully and Stiles nodded, plastering a smile on his face that felt fake even to him.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. Fine.” He babbled, backing towards the front door.

“You… don’t sound fine.” Derek’s eyebrows met on his forehead as the frown deepened. He couldn’t make the stiffness of Stiles shoulders and the sour tone to his scent make sense with the frozen smile on his face.

“No, it’s- it’s fine. I’ll just, uh, I’ll see you later Derek.” Stiles heartbeat was rabbiting, so Derek couldn’t make out if it was a lie or not.

“Are you sure?” he asked anyway, watching Stiles scramble for the door handle while scrabbling to grab his backpack.

“Yeah, of course. I mean, my dad will be glad to have me home so early. This is good.” Stiles continues, seemingly unperturbed, as he managed to open the door and stumble through it to the other side.

“I thought your dad had a date with-“ Derek tried futilely.

“Tell Erica I said hi and that her date is an idiot. Bye.”

“- Melissa…” Derek finished lamely a few seconds later, but Stiles was gone, the door shut after him and the sound of his heartbeat fading as he disappeared from the building. His scent lingered around Derek in the hallway, that sour tone itching at his nose. Erica stepped out from the guest room, one eyebrow arched as she walked towards him, jacket in hand. Derek gave the paper bag Stiles forgot a forlorn glance.

“Was that Stiles?” she asked.

“Yeah…” Derek admitted quietly. Erica watched him while shrugging into her jacket. She was dressed in a deep red dress, hair swung neatly into a loose braid that fell over her left shoulder and lips painted brightly in red lipstick. She looked gorgeous.

“What did he want?” she asked, checking her makeup in the mirror.

“We were gonna hang out, but I forgot to tell him about the change of plans.” Derek replied absently, mind still stuck on the state in which Stiles had left.

“What?! But you said you didn’t have any plans tonight!” Erica whirred around to stare at him, eyes wide.

“No, I said I didn’t have a date.” Derek said, eyebrows lifting. Erica’s expression fell and settled into something vaguely akin to unimpressed.

“You can’t be serious.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Derek asked, blinking confusedly, arms flailing out to the side. Erica sighed and her hands settled on her hips as she fixed him with a glare.

“Derek, the guy’s been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out for years and when he finally does you just ditch him?” Erica gaped, before shaking her head and mumbling, “He said he had a date, but he never said who it was…”

“Wha- years?” Derek stared at her, eyes wide as saucers. For a man that seemed to be so in control all the time it was an unusually unflattering look on him. An oddly heavy weight settled at the bottom of his stomach

“Yes, years! What, you didn’t know it was a date?” Erica stared at him incredulously as it dawned on her. “How did you not know that it was a date?” she nearly yelled, wonder colouring her carefully painted features.

“I just thought he wanted to hang out!” he exclaimed just as loudly, while Erica shook her head like he was dense.

“Derek, exactly what did he say?” she asked.

“Uhm… first he just said that Valentine’s Day was on Friday and then he asked if I was doing anything with anyone. When I said no he just asked if I wanted to do something with him.” Derek recounted the event in his head as he said it out loud.

“And..?” Erica prompted, gesturing for him to go on.

“Well, I said yes and he asked if I wanted to go out or- oh. Oh, wow.”

“Yeah. Oh. Oh fucking wow, Derek.” Erica threw her hands in the air, an exasperated noise leaving her lips as she glared at him.

“I am an asshole, aren’t I?”

“Yeah you are.” She agreed simply. Derek sighed, watching her fish her phone out of the small purse she’d brought. “I’m gonna go call Boyd and ask him to go to dinner with me.”

“Sure, you- wait, why didn’t you call him first?” Derek blinked at her and Erica rolled her eyes before punching in the pin for her phone.

“Because I didn’t want him to think he was my second choice tonight so I was just going to ask him out tomorrow or something.” She replied, concentration on her phone as she searched for Boyd’s contact. “I wanted him to ask me, but then he never got to it and Trevor did so I said yes. And I asked you when Trevor bailed because I didn’t want you to be alone tonight –“ she glared at him “before I knew that you weren’t actually going to be.”

“So… what are you going to say?” Derek asked while her thumb hovered over the call-button. When she looked up at him she looked determined.

“I’ll just be upfront with him. Derbear, I never thought I’d say this but, your social ineptitude just taught me a valuable lesson.” She replied, shaking her head at him. Something knotted in his chest.

“Erica… what do I do?” he asked quietly, that lost look spreading over his face again. Erica regarded him for a moment before sighing deeply.

“You are going to drive down to the store, get the biggest bag of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups that you can find, the biggest stuffed animal they have and the nicest looking flowers that you can see and you are going to drive over to Stiles apartment and tell him that you are a flea-bitten mongrel that doesn’t deserve him.” She nodded decisively.

“Erica.” Derek just said, eyebrows dancing eerily over his forehead before he settled on a half scowl, half frown.

“Alright, fine… forget that last part.” She rolled her eyes at him, like he was the dramatic one. “But apologise to him. And tell him that you know you were an asshole. And for all our sakes, tell him how you feel. It’s getting old.”

“What is?” Derek looked confused, his eyebrows drawing together.

“The pining.” Erica said in a voice that clearly ended the discussion. Derek tried anyway.

“What are you-“

“Oh, Boyd. Hey, I have a question…”

“Erica!” he called after her. No reply. “Damn it…”

\---

“Stiles!” Derek said, his voice tinged with a lot more surprised than he had a right to, considering he was stood outside Stiles door and not the other way around.

“Derek.” Stiles acknowledged tersely. “Where’s Erica?”

“Uhm, she’s with Boyd.” Derek fidgeted nervously with something behind his back.

“Really?” Stiles said, the tone of his voice exposing his disinterest at that turn of events.

“Yeah…” Derek trailed off. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at Stiles. ”So, someone told me I’m a flea-bitten mongrel who doesn’t deserve you…” Derek smiled self-deprecatingly.

”Hm…” Stiles noted. “Erica tell you that?” he asked, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the doorframe. Derek nodded, losing a little bit of courage in the face of Stiles seeming indifference.

“…alright, well, while that is oddly fascinating I have things to do and-“

“No, Stiles, please.” Derek pleaded, staring at the other man. Stiles took a second or two - eternities for Derek - before he sighed heavily and his shoulders dropped.

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek said - Stiles snorted. “No, really, I am.” Derek insisted, suddenly holding out a brown paper bag that was apparently what he’d kept hidden behind his back. Stiles arched an eyebrow before looking down into the bag and seeing the gifts in there. With a tightening movement to his plush lips he looked back up.

“Go on.” Stiles gestured along to his words; it was oddly stilted in a way that his gesturing usually wasn’t, bag hanging from one of his wrists.

“It’s just… I…” Derek trailed off again, unsure of how to start explaining himself without sounding like a tool. Stiles arched an eyebrow at him, his patience running thin.

“Look, it’s fine Derek.” Stiles interrupted his hemming and hawing with a sigh. “It’s better like this anyway.” Derek’s eyebrow’s arched involuntarily.

“What?” he managed weakly. Stiles gave him a look. Derek was probably expected to know what the look meant, but he didn’t.

“Well, I’d rather find out how thoroughly uninterested you are in dating me this way, than if we would’ve had the date, that you weren’t even aware of was a date” Stiles gave him another look, although Derek knew what that one meant, “after which I would’ve inevitably kissed you and you would’ve inevitably rejected me.” 

Stiles had turned his gaze away as Derek stared at him, mouth gaping without being able to express himself. After a few moments Stiles looked back up like he was expecting something, and just seemed to give up on the endeavour entirely instead.

“…right. Anyway, apology accepted. Whatever. Now, if you excuse me-”

“I never thought you would ask me out.” Derek blurted, interrupting him. Stiles assessed him for a moment or two.

“Why not?” he asked.

“Because we don’t make sense!” Derek cursed himself silently, that was not how he meant to say that. Stiles eyebrows furrowed and hurt glinted in his whiskey-coloured eyes.

“Wow, Derek. Thank you. I know you’re out of my league, I just never thought you’d be such a jerk about it.” His voice was harsh and an overwhelming smell of hurt wafted off him.

“What? No, I- no, that’s not what I meant.” Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles hand, the one without the bag, keeping him from closing the door in his face. “Stiles. Please, would you just listen? Please?” Stiles tried to pull away, but Derek wouldn’t let him.

“…fine!” Stiles bit out, finally managing to pull out of Derek’s grip.

“I’m not very good with words. You know that. But I’m trying, so just… just bear with me, alright?” A curt nod encouraged him to continue. “It’s true, I never thought you would ask me out. But it’s not because I’m out of your league, but rather because you’re so damn far out of mine.”

“Wh-what?” Stiles blinked, eyes wide and confused.

“I never thought you’d like me as more than a friend, because I don’t deserve it. Erica’s right; I don’t deserve you.” Derek took a deep breath and his gaze wandered. “I didn’t realise it was a date… not because I didn’t want it to be, but because I didn’t think you’d want to date me. It doesn’t make sense for you to want me.”

“Derek…” Stiles breathed, eyes even wider and glinting in the low light coming from the opening to the kitchen. “Are you really that oblivious? I’ve been-“, he swallows, “I’ve been in love with you for years. I really thought you knew.”

“I didn’t.”

“I come over to your apartment all the time. I scent mark you. I leave clothes at your place. We cuddle for fucks sake!” Stiles exclaimed. Derek shrugged.

“I didn’t get it.” He defended weakly. “I just thought it was something you did.” He grabbed at Stiles hand again.

“I don’t scent mark or cuddle anyone besides you!” Stiles insists, frowning. Derek blushes – he hadn’t dared hope to much and therefore missed the, frankly, obvious signs.

“I’m an idiot.” He says easily, squeezing Stiles hand. “And I didn’t get it.” He repeated.

“But I- and then- and we…” Stiles sputtered and then trailed off. 

The silence stretched between them for a while as they regarded each other. After a while Derek swallowed, like he was preparing himself.

“Ask me again.” He said softly, looking into Stiles bright, amber eyes.

“What?” Stiles blinked.

“Ask me again.” Derek repeated, waiting. Something crossed Stiles face and finally a softer smile settled on his lips as the sentence registered. He put the bag in his free hand down on the floor just outside the door.

”Hey Derek…” he whispered, stepping closer.

“Yeah, Stiles?” Derek bit his lower lip, causing Stiles to smile even wider.

“Valentine’s day is today.” He continued.

“I know…” 

“Do you have plans with anyone?” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hands with both of his, squeezing tightly.

“No, Stiles. I don’t have any plans. Do you?” Derek couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face, looking down a little.

“No, I don’t. I was thinking… do you want to do something with me?” Stiles smirked at the way Derek blushed this time, even though he knew what was coming.

“That sounds nice.” He admitted quietly.

“Do you wanna go out or stay in?” Stiles chuckled.

“I think it’s a little too late to go out, don’t you?” Derek looked up again, something like resolve settling in his features. “Besides, if we stay in we can cuddle and watch movies all night.” Stiles arched an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

“I like that idea.” He said instead.

“I thought you would…” Derek mused and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Just kiss me, Derek.”

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual story ends after the first chapter. The second chapter is just a bonus.
> 
> I still have no beta, so all mistakes belong to me.
> 
> Kudos & comments are love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, what happened to the bag I brought?”
> 
> “I put both the wine and the chocolate in the fridge.”
> 
> “Good! Aw, Derbear, you bought me flowers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted more?
> 
> Or maybe you were just wondering about those paper bags?
> 
> Well... want and wonder no more. Here is a special bonus scene, just for you guys.

The brown paper bag was remembered after a lengthy exchange of a handful of kisses, pressed up against the doorframe. There were smiles against lips, pulls at strands of hair and caresses along tendons and they had just separated to take it inside the apartment instead, when Stiles realised he’d left the bag outside.

“Wait!” he exclaimed, letting go of Derek entirely and rushing to push the almost closed door open again, dragging the bag inside and pulling it shut. Derek arched an eyebrow.

“Really, Stiles?”

“Hey, it was a gift.” He protested, lifting the bag into the kitchen. Derek sighed but followed him in. Stiles had already put it down on the kitchen table and was in the process of getting things out of it.

“Oh god…” Derek muttered to himself.

“Hey, what happened to the bag I brought?” Stiles looked up, in the middle of rooting through the bag in front of him.

“I put both the wine and the chocolate in the fridge.” Derek replied. Stiles smiled again, nodding decisively.

“Good!” he returned his attention to the task at hand and pulled something purple out of the bag. “Aw, Derbear, you bought me flowers!” Stiles cooed and held the bouquet up higher before putting it down on the table.

“Don’t call me that…” Derek mumbled, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

“And is this- oh my!” he triumphantly pulled out first a black, stuffed wolf and a moment later a dark brown, stuffed teddy bear with a bow around its neck. “Meet Sourwolf and Derbear.” He giggled, holding the animals up beside his face, blinking faux-innocently at Derek. Derek covered his face with his hand.

“You know if you’re just going to make fun of me, I can-“

“I’m not making fun. They’re adorable!” Stiles interrupted, skipping over to peck Derek on the lips before he returned to happily unpack the rest of the bag. “Uh, Derek…?”

“Yes, Stiles?” Derek replied, looking up to see Stiles hold a bottle of chocolate sauce, a jar of peanut butter on the table along with several bags and packets of chocolate.

“What is this?” he asked, gesturing to the items.

“They were out of Peanut butter cups…” Derek shrugged. Stiles eyes widened. “You can just mix them together and eat with a spoon, or something.” He muttered uncertainly. 

“You bought me crunchy peanut butter and chocolate sauce because they were out of Reese’s?” he asked slowly. Derek nodded, too embarrassed to respond. 

Suddenly something glinted in Stiles eyes and he narrowed them at Derek, his smile taking on a seductive curl as he stepped into Derek’s space, chocolate sauce still in hand. 

“You know… I’m glad you did.”

“You… you are?” Derek’s brow furrowed.

“Yeah.” Stiles pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot below Derek’s left ear, and the werewolf’s hands curled around the human’s hips. “I know we said we’d just cuddle and watch movies tonight,” Stiles kissed the lobe of his ear, “we just started officially dating,” he lets his lips drag along the ‘wolf’s jaw, “there is a social protocol to follow…” he pressed his nose to Derek’s cheek.

“Yeah?”

“And we both know I _love_ those peanut butter cups…” Stiles trailed off as he nosed along Derek’s throat and back to his ear.

“…but?” Derek exhaled the word on a shaky breath.

“But…” Stiles nibbled on Derek’s earlobe. “...chocolate sauce is so much easier to lick off of ones’ body.” he purred into Derek’s ear. 

Derek growled against Stiles neck, reached down and hoisted him up, one hand under one of Stiles’ thighs and the other pawing at his ass through his jeans. Stiles curled his arms around Derek’s neck and hooked his legs around his waist.

“Screw social protocol.” Derek growled, sucking marks into Stiles pale neck. Stiles smiled, returning the favour, although his marks disappeared a lot faster – giving him the joy of redoing them over and over.

“Whatever you say, babe.” Stiles responded, tone amused. Derek stopped moving for a moment.

“I love you, Stiles.” Derek whispered softly against the skin of his neck. Stiles sighed.

“I know.” He replied, lifting his head to look at Derek. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Stiles smirked and waved the bottle of chocolate sauce in Derek’s face. “Now, weren’t we going somewhere?” 

Derek growled again, going back to attacking Stiles neck. Stiles chuckled, adjusting his grip on the older man’s shoulders and the bottle in his hand as they moved out of the kitchen.

“Don’t drop that.” Derek said seriously, taking big steps down the hallway and towards Stiles bedroom. Stiles laughed freely, pressing kisses to Derek’s face when the werewolf looked adoringly at him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to be because I was wondering what to do with those freaking bags. So... I did something with them.
> 
> Kudos & comments are love!


End file.
